Hear Me
by Raspberry Rocker
Summary: When something happens when Hermione is on Head Girl duty, what will her future be like?WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!


**Hey Everyone!** Well this is my re-write of 'Her Worst Nightmare' as I do not like how I have written it before. So here is my new version. Some of it is completely different and I am leaving out some things that I don't think needed to be in the story in the first place. **I own nothing; J.K. Rowling owns everything ((The lucky lady she is!)). I may own things in other chapters but I don't know. The title of the story is owned by Kelly Clarkson as it is from her song 'Hear Me'. **Well I know you want to read the story and not my endless ramble about how much the story sucked! So here's your story!

**Raspberry Rocker.**

* * *

Hermione Granger, a 7th year at Hogwarts, walked down a corridor late that night. She was on Head Girl duty and was on patrol longer than usual. While wishing she were sleeping in her bed, Hermione noticed something odd at the end of the corridor. As she edged toward it, she heard voices. 

"Please!" a voice begged. "Please! Leave me alone!"

"You have done enough already, letting you go would only cause more." Said another voice.

"W-What h-h-have I d-done?" the first voice stammered. It was followed by a scream, which came from this same voice.

Hermione began to shake, nervously. Who were these people? What was going on? Those were questions she began to ask herself. After a few long moments, everything sort of died down. There was a body laying on the ground and a figure looking over it.

Hermione edged forward until she was just a few feet away. A hooded figure that was looking over the body suddenly looked at Hermione. It suddenly took off in a sprint. Hermione began to chase it down a corridor, but stopped, as she knew she wouldn't have a chance to catch up with it. She turned around and headed quickly back to where the body was.

"_Lumos!" _Hermione whispered harshly to her wand. A light came from her wand as she held it down toward the person, gasping at who it was.

"Who's there?" came a filthy voice that Hermione knew too well as Filch, the caretaker.

Hermione quickly turned on her heel.

"I was just a patrolling and I-"

"Got bored eh?" Filch asked, smirking. "You'll be in trouble now! PARKINSON!"

A pug face girl with short black hair suddenly appeared peaking over the banister. It took her a few moments to realize what was going on. When Hermione and the girl caught eye, Pansy smirked.

"Go tell the headmaster that I will be there soon as there has been an attack and send Madam Pomfrey while your going." Filch said.

Pansy nodded and looked at Hermione and sneered before running off.

"Now we are going to see the headmaster as soon as Madam Profrey gets her." Filch said. "And don't you dare think about running off."

Hermione sat on the bottom step of the closest staircase. Minutes seemed like hours and it seemed like days before Madam Pomfrey got there. She rushed over to the boy and began to check him out, Filch standing next to her.

"This one has been tortured with an unforgivable curse, this one has." Madam Pomfrey said. "He'll need to be sent to St. Mungo's right away."

Filch turned and headed over to Hermione.

"What curse did you use, girl?"

"Lumos." Hermione said in her normal matter-of-fact voice.

"Don't toy with me girl!" Filch said. "Come on, we're going to see the headmaster.

Hermione got up and walked along with Filch. She was hoping this wouldn't come, but then again she knew that the headmaster would more than likely believe her. Even if he talked to ALL the teachers, they would all say it couldn't off been her. They finally reached the entrance to the headmaster's door.

"Dung bomb." Filch said to the statue in complete disgust.

The statue began to move and a moving staircase came into view. Filch got on immediately, but her Hermione got on a few seconds later just to get away from the smelly old man. When the stairs stopped they both got off and walked to the double doors in which Filch knocked on.

"Come in." said the voice from inside.

Filch turned the knob and pushed the door open. He held the door open as Hermione entered. She had an idea things were going to go a bit different than she had planned.

* * *

((So here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll have another chapter up soon. R&R please!)) 


End file.
